Snapshots
by Wicked1226
Summary: A collection of drabbles centered mostly around Tyson and Kai. Tyson x Kai


Disclaimer: I own nothing, especially not Beyblade, but if I did...

Snapshots

** Cherries**

**Kai x Tyson**

A little known fact about Tyson was that he loved cherries. He loved the way they tasted and he especially loved the way they stained his lips and fingers red. It was one of the few things Tyson ate slowly, savoring the sweet taste as he delicately took the small fruits by the stem and plopped them in his mouth one by one.

Often his tongue would peek out from his lips and swipe up the juices left over. Often he would place his fingers in his mouth to do the same.

He also had this habit of making small pleased mewls as he completed his process of pick, bite and eat.

This was of course a fact that Kai never considered when he made sure that his house was constantly stocked with the little red fruits.

** Sad Days**

**Kai x Tyson**

When Hiro left for another dig right after the last worlds, Tyson was inconsolable. One too many painful moments had happened over the course of the year, over the last three years even and this was the final straw.

Hiro had left without saying goodbye or where he was going.

Tyson in turn locked himself up in his room and refused to come out. No amount of begging, threatening or beyblade made any difference and his friend were beginning to get concerned but eventually they left him by himself, after all Kenny said that all he needed was a little bit of time, and if Kenny said it, it had to be right.

If anyone had seen Kai that afternoon they would have passed out in shock, as he walked towards Tyson's door with a bowl of cherries in one hand. Even more surprising would be the way Tyson clung to him that night, sobbing quietly while the usually stoic Russian rocked him in his arms.

The next day Tyson was his happy, cheery self and the blade breakers gave themselves a hand as they though to themselves.

_Kenny was right all he needed was some time to himself._

** Visitors**

**Kai x Tyson w/ Tala ( in the background)**

Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly depending on who you are, the first person who knew that Tyson and Kai were together was Tala. They never formally came out to him, but certain things just happened.

When Tala had come over to Kai's so that they could go train together, in silence surrounded by and aura of absolute doom which pretty much cleared the whole gym out quickly enough he walked in on this scene.

Kai was leaning with his head shoulders and some of his chest on Tyson's chest, his legs stretched out of the couch. Tyson's back was against the edge of the couch and his knees were bent up. The petit blunette was almost dwarfed by the dual haired boy but the position still looked pretty comfortable.

Tyson had a cloth in his hands, and was wiping off Kai's war paint.

He was touching Kai.

And not dieing.

This, this was a big deal, and the red head just stood there and contemplated what had been drinking that morning. Bryan had downed all the vodka last night so he couldn't be drunk. He probably hit his head somewhere, yes that was it, he had hit his head.

Satisfied with his reasoning Tala spoke. ''Hiwatari.''

Kai lifted his head and turned it towards Tala slowly, bracing himself on his arm. For the life of him Tala had never seen Kai quite so content, and Tyson well Tyson didn't seem to care. He looked completely innocent a trait which Tala later would learn didn't necessarily mean he was.

Kai replied. ''Ivanov.''

Kai got up off of Tyson and plated a soft kiss on his cheek and whispered something into Tyson ear to which Tyson responded by nodding his head and giggling.

They then proceed to walk out. During their training session Tala finally broke down and realized that no he did not have a severe head injury.

''How long.''

'' After the first world.''

Tala paused and looked at him. One reason being that no one had known they were together for the other two worlds and the other being.... ''He was 13.''

Kai smirked, and something in Tala's icy heart shivered. ''And the problem is?'

''He has no idea what he's gotten himself into does he?''

Kai chuckled. It wasn't a happy chuckle no this was the kind of chuckle that crazed psychopaths use just before they murder entire families.

''It's been 3 years Ivanov, he know exactly what he's gotten himself into a lot better than you do.''

Tala never again questioned their relationship or spoke a single word about it. It just became another Kai thing. It was like here is Kai, this is his face paint, this is his evilness, this is his Tyson and this is his Dranzer.

_Poor Tyson._

** Oops.**

**Kai x Tyson w/ Tala in the background.**

The second time Tala saw Tyson and Kai together was a complete accident. Days after that incident it was never brought up again and Tala was beginning to think his mind was playing ticks on him.

Tyson and Kai didn't act like they were together, but someone he knew that they were, even though if he ever mentioned it his sanity would be questioned but it was the truth none the less.

It was a dark and stormy night when Tala had forgotten his launcher at Kai's, so he did what any sane person would do, he went back for it.

That was his first mistake.

His second was to go into the kitchen when he didn't see Kai anywhere. The door was open which was really weird as well.

In the kitchen doorway Tala stood still in shock as he saw his childhood friend ravishing the world champion on the kitchen table. Tyson's shirt was partially off and Kai' hand were making their way to a certain area.

Tyson arched his back and parted his slick red lips to let out a throaty groan as Kai toyed with one of his nipples. With his blue hair splayed everywhere wearing nothing but a big white shirt ( probably Kai's) and short blue boxers Tyson made quite a sight.

_Damn he's hot. _Thought the red head, shivering as he heard another moan. _And the sounds he makes are... damn it bad Tala, bad. _

Tala cleared his throat. Nothing, he cleared his throat again still nothing.

''Would you two get a room.'' Tala yelled.

That got their attention. Kai turned his head and clearly saw Tala but deemed him insignificant and began taking off Tyson's boxers. The sight was obscured by Kai's body but it was happening.

The blunette looked over Kai's shoulder and blinked innocently tilting his head. ''This is a room, if you don't want to watch get out.'' Tyson pouted.

Tala turned red and walked out but not before muttering. ''I hope that table breaks under your weight. ''

The net day all the blader's were meeting and which means nothing but the important thing was what Tyson said to Tala.

''The table was very sturdy.''

That was it, that was all he said, and then he walked away. Bryan just looked at his teammate in confusion, and asked. ''What was that about.''

Tala shook his head. ''You don't want to know, trust me my friend you do Not. Want .To Know.

** Tradition**

**Tala x Kenny**

When Tyson decide to get Tala and Kenny together, Kai had no choice but to comply. So they shoved them in a closet full of vodka and blankets.

They then left them there. Alone. For a long long tome.

When they opened the closet to find both Tala and Kenny asleep, a few bottles of vodka gone, and Kenny neck covered in hickeys, Tyson considered it a jib well done. Kai just considered it something to hold over the red head.

When the new couple had asked Tyson why he had used a closet, Tyson had answered in one word.

''Tradition''

Yes ladies and gentlemen as well as those in between. That was tradition, and the tradition works.


End file.
